tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Brandon Episode 4
b181.png|...That's not a good way to kick off the episode, is it? b182.png|I'm sorry, Drake...you were only on the team for a short time, but I still miss you, bro. :( b183.png|Okay, dad...one of your goons killed my friend Drake! Now it's time for you to pay the piper. b184.png|Yeah, well, good luck, deadbeat. b185.png|Well duh! I'm not just going to let you kill my friends! b186.png|It's go time, papa. >:O b187.png|Two down! I forgot to screencap the first one. b188.png|Three down! Haha, now all you have left...is...Slaking...who is actually a really tough Pokemon. b189.png|R-Raiden? :( No...not Raiden! b190.png|We won...but at what cost? Drake and Raiden are dead... b191.png|I feel the same way... b192.png|-.- Thanks, dad. b193.png|So, you kill one of my oldest companions, and then insult my skills as a trainer? Way to win "Father of the Year", daddy-o. b194.png|Sigh...I'm really sorry, Raiden...I didn't think Facade would do that much damage. You were at full health, too. :( Of the four losses we've had so far, you were definitely the toughest... b195.png|He wants me to travel underground and shut off a dangerous generator. Why is he asking a 17-year-old and not an electrician? Beats me. Makes about as much sense as kids controlling animals that have near God-like powers. b196.png|Suuuuure. But the reward better be good, old man! Or else. b197.png|Hey there, little gender-neutral Pokemon! I need an Electric type, since we lost Raiden... b198.png|I like Voltorbs/Electrodes. b199.png|Detroit Rock City! b200.png|One moderate grind later. b201.png|Caught this on the next route. I like Linoone, a lot, but I doubt I'll use him. b202.png|I accidentally hit the okay button, instead of the lowercase button...so his name is just "R" b203.png|Boxed b204.png|So, I found this weather place...and it was full of pirates. b205.png|The employees rewarded me with this Castform, who I will never use. b206.png|Boxed fo' evz. b207.png|I go where the wind takes me, honey. b208.png|Well, y'know, that's the word 'round town, yo. b209.png|:O Too bad it was like, the 20th encounter. I'd so catch that hot piece of Absol. b210.png|If I cannot have this Absol, no one can! b211.png|Okay, here we go, Winona. Now, Detroit can probably sweep most of her team. I'm kind of worried about her Altaria, since it's part Dragon-type. b212.png|I do have a little extra insurance against her Altaria, though. You see, it has a 4x weakness to Ice-type moves. Before coming to this gym, I found a shipwreck in the ocean. b213.png|Inside that ship, was the TM for Ice Beam, one of the best Ice-type moves in the game. Not to mention, one of my favorite moves. b214.png|I taught it to Brotad, since he was the only one who could learn it. And look at that! He survived two Earthquakes powered by two rounds of Dragon Dance! Brotad is truly a bro. b215.png|Without her Altaria, Winona pretty much has no chance against me, now. b216.png|It's only a matter of time, now. b217.png|And there we go, my sixth gym badge, won without a hitch. b218.png|I'm really excited, because Hoenn is the only region out of the five, that I've NEVER become champion of. b219.png|So this isn't just a Nuzlocke, it's a mission of redemption. Oh, and that Oddish was caught in the Safari Zone. b220.png|I was pretty disappointed, considering the only thing I found in the SZ at all were Oddishes. Carlos was swiftly boxed. b221.png|Sorry, Carlos, but Ashitaka is the only Grass-type I need. Well, Brotad is half Grass-type, but he's mainly used for Water/Ice. b222.png|I captured this Shuppet in Mt. Pyre, I believe. b223.png|I like Shuppet, it's kind of cute, in a malevolent way. b224.png|Bashees are the coolest kinds of ghosts. Not to mention they hail from Ireland, the land of my heritage. b225.png|This Wingull was capture on like, route 224, I think. I might make her a permanent part of the team, since we do need a Flying-type. b226.png|Welcome to the team, Stormwind! b227.png|Getting Hellfire out of the daycare, and putting her into the box. I need to save my money, now that the Elite Four is getting closer. b228.png|Whoa, she's pretty tough, yo. b229.png|I like to put them in the order of capture, just like the team. I consider it kind of like a leadership ranking. b230.png|Welcome back, Snaptrap. b231.png|Woo! :D b232.png|Whoa, not sure what happened, there. Anyway, the caption was cut off. Basically, it was just me putting Snaptrap back into the daycare. b233.png|Another funky screenshot? I hope this didn't go on for too long...you'd think I would have noticed. b234.png|Are you kidding me? -.- I'm sorry, folks. I know, I suck. b235.png|Captured this Vulpix in the outer area of Mt. Pyre, which is generally accepted as a different area from the inner portion. b236.png|Welcome, Foxy Brown. Sorry your screenshot is wack... b237.png|Jeez, how long does it go on like this? o_O b238.png|I'm really sorry, everyone I know it looks like crap. b239.png|I swear, I have no clue how I missed this. b240.png|A shot of the team, to conclude this episode. Hopefully, the screenshots go back to normal, soon. Sorry for the subpar quality, everyone.